


Misbehave

by ShrimpWithGlasses



Series: The All About Luv Project [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Arranged Marriage, Drunken Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpWithGlasses/pseuds/ShrimpWithGlasses
Summary: Picture Perfect Only Works In Movies I Don't Care About Or Wanna See
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Series: The All About Luv Project [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Misbehave

"If she wants to talk, why make it such a big deal to meet her in the pavilion? Can’t she just, idk talk to me _inside_ the house?” Jooheon gestured as he walked the hallways with his guard. “I don’t know sir, she just asked me to bring you.” Wonho responded. “Ugh, I just hope she doesn’t make me go to another meeting with her. They get super annoying, especially when-”

  
“Hold that thought, sir.” As they walk past the front gate, Wonho excuses himself to assist the car arriving just outside. Jooheon waited for him to return, since if Wonho wasn’t in a rush, he didn’t need to be either. He watched the car as a familiar face stepped out. It was Miss Im, the head of the group rival to his own.

  
For context, his family, the Lee’s, and that of Miss Im’s had quite the history of rivalry between them. The era before his mother and Miss Im’s was particularly the most violent they’d seen. But since they came into leadership, they found more beneficial ways to deal with each other rather than violence. One could say Miss Lee and Miss Im were the best of friends at this point.

With the coming of the leader's friendships, the hatred between the two groups sizzled out. The groups would be getting along perfectly if it weren’t for-

“Sir Changkyun, a pleasure to see you as well.” Wonho bowed as he led them inside the gate. Jooheon groaned as he saw him walk his way. His now natural response to seeing him. Let’s just say, the history of hatred lived on between these two. “Jooheon, lovely to see you.” Miss Im chimed. “And you as well, ma’am. Mother is right this way.”

  
As Wonho led her ahead, Jooheon and Changkyun walked behind. “Well look what the cat dragged in.” Jooheon smirked. “Well I sure hope you’re not talking about your cats, cause that’d be surprising.” Changkyun teased. “How **DARE** you.” Jooheon gasped. “Aww, what’s got ‘pwincess Honey’ waking up on the wrong side of the bed today?”

  
“UGH, don’t CALL me that. I was perfectly fine until _you_ showed your face around here.” “Oh, and what are you gonna do about it, huh? _Honey_ ” **“Ahem.”** They snap out of their bickering as they arrive at the pavilion where Jooheon’s mom was waiting. They take the seat respectively in front of their mothers. “So, what did you want to talk about, mom? And why is the Im family here?”

  
The two ladies giggled. “SURPRISE! CONGRADULATIONS!” Changkyun and Jooheon were equally confused at their outburst. “Thank you? Sorry, what is there to congratulate, exactly?” Changkyun asked. “On your marriage!” Jooheon and Changkyun looked at each other. “But…I’m not getting married. You?” Jooheon shook his head. “No, me neither. What are you talking about, mom?”

  
“Well…here’s the thing, sweetie. Miss Im and I aren't quite fit to lead these families anymore, we need someone young to look out for them and bring them together.” Miss Im takes over. “Yes, but as we don’t have any daughters ourselves, and are certainly in no condition to have any more children…well, the only option we have left is… you two.”

  
It clicked. “Oh no, no way, theirs is **no way** I’m marrying someone like _him_!” Changkyun gestures to Jooheon, who just put the pieces together as well. “Wait, WHAT? MARRIAGE? With _HIM_?” They looked at each other and shivered. “It’s for the family, dear.” Jooheon stood straight. “Mom, you know I’d do anything for this family, but this? I don’t think so.” Changkyun nodded in agreement.

  
“I thought you might say that.” Sighed Miss Lee. She snapped her fingers. “Wonho!” He steps forward in between the two. “Madam?” “I’d like for you to take these boys to our vacation home for the week, pronto. So they can get to know each other better before the final decision is made.” He bowed and gestured to lead them out. “Wait, mom, I already made my decision!”

  
Wonho then carried both Jooheon and Changkyun and lead them to the family car. “And no worries, darling! Have fun!” Jooheon could only watch as his home grew farther away. He sat back in his seat and looked at Changkyun who was right beside him. “Don’t say a **fucking** word.” He growled. Wonho looked at them through the rearview mirror. “Please, no fighting until _after_ I’ve finished driving, thank you.”

  
Once they arrive, problems immediately arose. As Jooheon, already with prior knowledge of the house, headed upstairs, Changkyun follows. Jooheon heads down a hallway with 2 doors across from each other and at the end, a single door. He opens that door, which lead to the Master Bedroom. “Oh no you don’t. Why do _you_ get the master bedroom?” Changkyun asked, right from behind. “Uh, my house, _my_ master bedroom. That’s why.” 

  
Changkyun pushed to Jooheon’s side. “Well, who says I can’t sleep here?” “ME, so get lost!” They scuffled in the doorway until they were pulled apart by Wonho. “It’s actually mine. You two sleep in the other rooms.” They dusted themselves off, and like children, stuck their tongues out at each other, and went to their rooms.

  
The next 2 days would continue like this, with petty arguments being had everywhere, stemming from ‘hey I was gonna sit there’ to ‘you look like shit today’. And poor Wonho, who was tasked to watch over these two, was reaching his breaking point. It wasn’t until the 3rd day that really pushed his buttons. Jooheon and Changkyun were both arguing over who would be strongest in an actual fight and wanted to prove it inside, which led to more scuffling and knocking things over.

  
“ENOUGH.” Wonho slammed the table, which made the fighting pair freeze in place. He took a deep breath. “Ok, Jooheon, Changkyun, I have _tried_ to be patient with you two, in hopes you’d reasonably reconcile with one another. But if I must clean up another one of your messes, I _will_ quit.” Jooheon let go of Changkyun’s collar and ran over to Wonho. “Wait, you can’t quit, Won! You’re the only friend I have back home!” His eyes began to tear up.

  
“Aw, is ‘Pwincess Honey’ upset not having his babysitter around?” Changkyun teased. Wonho gave him a look. “No disrespect Sir, but you are also a baby. Do not push it.” Changkyun said no more. He sat the two down and thought to himself. “How about this. If you insist on ‘kicking each other’s ass’ so much, why don’t we train?” Jooheon and Changkyun stare blankly. 

  
“What I mean is, I train myself anyways. If you two wish to get stronger, I can help you. Then it’s a win for everybody!” They looked at each other and hesitantly agreed. Maybe, though, it wasn’t such a good idea. Because for the next 2 days, this training felt more like an excuse for Wonho to ‘kick our ass’ as Changkyun would say. After every session, they’d be left sore like never before.

  
On that 2nd day of training, Jooheon was really struggling to get out of bed. His legs would barely move, but he managed to make his way to the door. Once he opened it, his legs gave way and he stumbled forward. Luckily, Changkyun was right there to catch him in his arms. They stared at each other for a sec until Jooheon pushed himself out and walked away. “You’re welcome.” Changkyun yelled.

  
As they mentally prepared themselves for another day of ‘training’, Jooheon had a hard time keeping up. And Changkyun noticed that. As they took a break, Changkyun approached Jooheon. “Hey, wanna get out of here?” Jooheon agreed with no hesitation. Before Wonho could notice, they snuck back inside, found the keys to the car, and bailed. Maybe it was the tiredness talking, but Jooheon was feeling so much better being with Changkyun than Wonho right now.

  
They jumped in the car and drove, not a care in the world. The night was theirs, and for once in their life, they were going to live it UP. Maybe it ran in their blood, but one can get high on excitement like this and maybe…run some lights. Not wanting to go home just yet, they stop at a bar for a couple of drinks. And as the night went on, they grew even more intoxicated than before. And then, they begin to ramble.

  
“Man, this blows. Outta all the guys I had to marry, it had to be you.” Muttered Changkyun. “Hey, it’s not like I wanted to marry you either, asshole.” Jooheon followed. “Who you calling asshole, asshole.” Jooheon sighed. “Why couldn’t I marry someone hot like Wonho at least.” He sulked. “What, you saying I’m _not_ hot?” Changkyun added. “Please, comparing you to someone like Wonho would be like comparing salsa to the fucking sun; two completely different levels.”

  
Changkyun coughed. “But on some level, I’m hot, right?” Jooheon laughed. “I think you’re dumb and drunk.” As they sobered up a little, their talk became softer. “I just thought I’d marry someone I wanted to.” Changkyun hummed in response. “Even do a whole fancy proposal and stuff.” “Mhmm.” “I guess I just wanted to marry someone I loved, not a stranger.” Changkyun laid his head on his arms. “Everyone starts out as strangers, you just gotta get to know them.” He muttered the last of those words staring at Jooheon.

  
Wonho eventually found them, passed out and everything. He sighs. “This is why the Misses put trackers on you troublemakers,” He paid their tab and drove them back home. As they sat in the backseat, they leaned on each other, still in deep sleep. Wonho helps them out of the car once they arrived. They were a complete mess. 

  
“Wait here, let me fix you each a bath and some clothes.” Wonho leaves them to wait beside the pool just outside. They decide to sit poolside and let their feet soak in the pool, with the chill wind brushing against their skin. “Jooheon, I-” Suddenly, Jooheon stands and jumps straight into the pool. “Jooheon!” Changkyun rushes in, afraid he wouldn’t be able to keep himself afloat. 

  
Pulling him up from the water, Jooheon hangs over Changkyun’s shoulder. “What the hell came over you?” Jooheon chuckled. “I don’t know, I can’t think straight…” Changkyun smiles. “Might be because we’re totally wasted.” He sighed. “Yeah…I guess that’s part of it.” Jooheon whispers. As he hung over his shoulder, Jooheon and Changkyun lock eyes. He gulped.

  
“Hey, um, Joo…Honey…” “Hmm?” Jooheon hummed. “Will you marry me?” Jooheon’s eyes widen, then turn away as he scoffs. “What’ll you do if I say no? Kick my ass?” Changkyun paused. “I might.” Jooheon pouted. “Well, I’m too tired and drunk to fight you, so…yeah, sure. I’ll marry you.” Changkyun takes them out of the pool and sits them on the grass,

  
He pulls out some of it and makes a dummy ring out of them. He slides it onto Jooheon’s finger, and crazy enough, he does the same to Changkyun. They burst into laughter. “God, we’re so fucking drunk.” They held each other’s hands as they laughed and eventually passed out again onto the grass. Wonho comes back out and laughs when he finds them.

  
He takes them both inside and upstairs. He hesitates to put them in their separate rooms, taking note of the grass rings on their fingers. He continues walking and places them in the master bedroom. He lays them next to each other and takes a sigh of relief. As he turns off the lights, he notices them cuddle up to each other. _“They’re not gonna like waking up to that.”_ He whispers as he closes the door.

  
Sure enough, the next morning, they came downstairs with swollen faces and strangely, swollen lips too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Misbehave is, in my opinion, a song absolutely about sex, so it was hard to write it in a way that wasn't, well, sexual. Sorry if its all over the place, I just cant write anything sexual...


End file.
